THE DEATH TRILOGY OVERTURE
|print usa = April 5, 2005 |digital us = |isbn us = ISBN 1-59116-728-0 |chapters = 044. Awakenthe Threat 045. Point of Purpose 046. Karneades~Back to Back 047. Back to Back~Tearing Sky 048. メノスグランデEnglish translation: Menos Grande (Japanese romaji: Menosugurande) 049. unchained. 050. QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU Part 2 But Bleed Mix 051. DEATH 3 052. (Needless Emotions) |viz = 044. Awaking to the Threat 045. Point of Purpose 046. Karneades ~ Back-to-Back 047. Back-to-Back ~ Tearing Sky 048. Menos Grande 049. unchained. 050. QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU Part 2 (Blind but Bleed Mix) 051. DEATH 3 052. Needless Emotions }} THE DEATH TRILOGY OVERTURE is the sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki may not know this, but the world he lives in is one predicated on balance--between the living and the dead, between everyday life and the Soul Society. Shinigami aren't merely fighting Hollows, they are charged with the grand task of equalizing the balance between this life and the next. Naturally, if too much energy is channeled to one side, really bad things will happen--just as they're happening now! Ichigo and Uryū's competition inadvertently results in generating a leviathan of a Hollow whose sheer size is capable of tearing the Shinigami's delicately constructed balance to ribbons. Is Ichigo Shinigami enough to fell this giant and protect the equilibrium of the universe? Find out in Tite Kubo's international manga smash-hit Bleach! Bleach All Stars Chapters 044. Awakenthe Threat With Uryū Ishida beginning to weaken and no end in sight for the Hollow influx, Kisuke Urahara tells Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado the truth of Ichigo Kurosaki's situation and the powers which have awoken in them. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Sōken Ishida (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon (in Ichigo's body) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 13: Flower and Hollow 045. Point of Purpose While Kisuke Urahara heads out with his crew, Ichigo Kurosaki confronts Uryū Ishida and the Hollows begin converging above Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Kisuke Urahara #Yasutora Sado #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 046. Karneades~Back to Back After learning of the reason behind the Shinigami's extermination of the Quincy, Ichigo Kurosaki gets Uryū Ishida's side of the story as they continue to fight off the Hollows. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Uryū Ishida #Sōken Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 047. Back to Back~Tearing Sky After Uryū Ishida learns of Ichigo Kurosaki's reason for carrying out his Shinigami duties, the two resolve to fight the Hollows together. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kon #Rukia Kuchiki #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōken Ishida (flashback) #A Menos Grande #Ururu Tsumugiya #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Jinta Hanakari Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 048. メノスグランデ With Kisuke Urahara and his crew taking care of the regular Hollows, Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida begin facing off against the Menos Grande. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Tessai Tsukabishi #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #A Menos Grande #Kon #Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 049. unchained. Realizing that he can harness Ichigo Kurosaki's uncontrolled Reiryoku, Uryū Ishida formulates a plan to attack the Menos Grande. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #A Menos Grande #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Acidwire (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 050. Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 But Bleed Mix As the Menos Grande retreats, Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiryoku goes out of control, forcing Uryū Ishida to step in. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #A Menos Grande #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 051. DEATH 3 While Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends deal with the aftermath of yesterday's events, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai come to Karakura Town to apprehend Rukia Kuchiki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Misato Ochi #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda #Rukia Kuchiki #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Tatsuki Arisawa #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Mahana Natsui #Chizuru Honshō #Yuzu Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 15: Kon's Great Plan 052. (Needless Emotions) As she reflects on the emotions she has learned of during her time in the Human World, Rukia Kuchiki is confronted by 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and her brother, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Mahana Natsui #Michiru Ogawa #Chizuru Honshō #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Ryō Kunieda #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 15: Kon's Great Plan *Episode 16: The Encounter, Renji Abarai! Author's Notes References Navigation de:Band 6: Die Todestrilogie - Ouvertüre 06